One Direction Story
by cath36
Summary: This is a book I wrote on how I would like to live with Zayn Malik,Harry Styles,Niall Horan,Liam Payne and Loui Tomlinson


**Chapter 1**

**Haileys.p.o.v.**

**Sitting down once again at work, stuck in the same see i wright for a magaseen called, 'Weekly Teen Celeb'. "Hailey,I expect that intervew With One Direction is booked" my boss kath said to me looking down the end of her nose. "yes kath,already on it" i said, how the hell am i going to do that, i watched there Documentary on T.V and there booked out. I sat at my desk recking my brains to try find some way to get an intervew. I looked up at the clock and it red 5:30pm, 'yes finaly time to go home' i said thinking to myself. I grabed my bag and coat. "see you tomorrow Sophie" i said standing at the door, "bye babz" she said still typeing. I ran down the stairs and out the door, 'ugh rain' I said to myself. i put my bag on top my head, "taxi" i shouted throughing my hand out, The taxi went stright by me and drove trew a big puddle. "AAAAA" I screamed as the water went all over me. Isn't this just great. I ran to get the bus. When i got onto the bus there was only one seat left so i ran for it. I was only on when an old lady got onto the bus, i felt so bad, no one gave up there seat. "sorry miss youll just have to wait for the next bus witch is in an hour" the driver said to her. "wait" i said standing up and walking towards her, "you can have my seat", "thank you very much miss" she said smiling at me. I smiled back and got off the bus. 'I guess ill just have to walk home". I decied to get a take away coffee. When i was walking home I banged in to a man(my age). He was tanned had a hat on, brown eyes and was wearing glasses. When i banged into him i spilled my coffee all over him. "oh my god im so sorry" i said, i was so imbarresed. "no, no your fine it was me, I banged into you" he said with a smile. He was so hot i couldnt stop looking at him. I went red "let me buy you a new coffee" he said with the most beautiful smile i have ever seen. "no your fine" i said smiling and looking at the ground. "no come on, i knocked your coffee over, please it would clear my conchins" he said laughing. "well" i said looking into his big brown eyes, "ok" i said giggling. He walked beside me and we talked all the way to the coffee shop. "can i have 2 coffees, please" he said handing the casser lady the money. We sat at the table near the window. "here you go, one cup of coffee" he said putting it on frunt of me and smiling, "thanks". "you seem kind of shocked" he said, "well, yea! I mean this place is realy expensive. The price of a sandwich i could buy my whole shopping for a week" i said giggling. He laughed back. That after noon we talked about every thing and any thing, I reckonise him but i dont know from were. We finished our coffees and walked to out side the coffee shop. "thank you" i said looking down and smiling. "any time" he said smiling. "I no a good way to get coffee stayns out" I said, he followed me to my apartment. We got to the 3rd floor and I opend the door. Before I invited him in I said "em its not verry fancy". He smiled amd lifted hes eye brow. I walked in before he did and said "home" and nodded. "i love it" he said, "wheres your family" said the man looking at the pictures i had up on my wall, "in Dublin" i said trieing to find salt. "found it" i shouted. He looked at me with a confused smile, "oh em this helps get coffee out of clouthes, a trick i learnt, Im a very clumsy person" I said (once again) Looking down at the ground smiling. He gave me a cheeky smile. We sat on the coach,he took of his top and gave it to me. I smiled and went into the kitchen, ran the hot tap, pourd the salt on the stain and let it to saok. I then went into My room and got my dressing gown. "here i put the heating on but it takes a while to heat up" I said giving him the dressing gown, "thanks, flours i like it" He said laughing, "i love flowers" I said looking into his eyes. "its funny cause I spent the last couple of hours talking to you and, i dont even know your name" I said giggling.**

**Zayns.P.O.V.**

**Oh no she asking my name, i cant tell her, she is the girl who likes me and she doesnt even know im a pop singer from one direction. "well" hailey said looking at me. Think Zayn, Think."emm..Cody, Eh... Can...Salter, Cody CanSalter" I said with a big cheesey smile. She giggled and said "Cody Cansalter, hmm... I like it". Thank god. "and yours?", "Hailey-Rose McCarthy" She said. "i like it". I was about to say somthing to her, untill my phone started to buzz. She sigh and looked at me, "I have to take this" I said siging. "sure, ok cody".**

***on the phone***

**Harry: Zayn were are you mate.**

**Zayn: Sorry Halen. Im just a bit busy.**

**Harry: zayn, what you on about.**

**Zayn: ill be there in a minit, ok, ye, bye.**

**"sorry about that, It was.. a friend" I said. She just smiled and looked down. "look I realy have to go", "what about you shirt". "em do you have any thing that would fit me" i said looking around. She paused and her eyes lit up "i think i do, stay here, ill be back in one secound" she said running to her window wich led to a firer escape. She climbed down a lader and disapered, about 5 minits later i saw her climb back up the lade and climbed back in threw the window "here you can use this" she said handing me the black shirt. "thanks". She smiled and walked me to the door. "hey you need to give me back my salty shirt" i said laughing, She laughed back. "i know why dont i take you on a date" i said with a cheeky smile. "hmm... i sipose you could" she said sarcastickly. we both laughed "ill pick you up at 6 tomorrow, be ready" i said, winking. She smiled and closed the door. 'Yes' i thought to my self all chuffed. I looked at my clock and ran for a taxi. "O2 areena". I got there and saw all the fans screaming. I ran as fast as i could to the stage took my hat off and my glasses, "hey bob, its me Zayn". "What you going out here, your on in a hour" Bod said letting me into the arena. "hey im here" i said running into the dressing room. "zayn were on in a hour" said harry as the hair and make, the dressers, the mike people and the boys serounded me. "sorry" i said with a cheeky smile dreaming about hailey. The boys lookd at me confused, "oh" Said Leim, "what!" harry said, "I know that face" Said Nial, "What face" harry said again, "Hes fallen in love" said Loui. Every one just stopped and looked, I smiled and shrugged my sholders. "No" said Alex the manager. "no,no,no,no!" he said again shakeing his head. "zayn you cant fall in love, you have no time.". My smile went away and so did every one elses. "but" i said as i was stopped by alex "no you are forbidn to see this girl, Do you under stand" he said sharply. I looked at him and looked at the ground. It was 10 minits befor i was about to go.**

**Chapter 2**

**Zayns.P.O.V.**

***after the show***

**"Wow, that was such a good show" said the boys jumping up and down. We all got into the limo and the car brought us back to our hotel. The whole ride in the car i was quiet. "Zayn" said Nail, "you ok". i just looked at him and then looked out the window. the boys just went quiet. "day off tomorrow" said harry trying to make me smile. I just sat there mooping. We got to the Hotle, The driver opened the door for us i just stormed out of the car threw the doors and to the lift. I got to our room and sat down with my head in my hands. "whats up mate, Its only alex, he was only just sayn"said harry "no" I shouted "no, hes not just sayn, We dont have a life any more, I never get to see my friends or family" i said. "yes we do on our breaks" said leim. "its not the same, only when we have breaks and i dont get a normal girl friend, they have to be celebs" i said walking into my room. "Just let him sulk it out" Loui said. **

**Haileys.P.O.V.**

**"Shit" I shouted, I was late again. I got dressed and ran for a bus. When i got to the office I was lucky that my Boss Kath was a few minits late. I got to my desk and i saw a note saying 'Whens one direction interview'. oh dear i thought. "kaths coming", "kaths coming" People in the office were shouting while running to there desk. I just wanted to hide under my desk. When she walked, in the room went quiet. She was walking down the iles of computer, Getting closer and closer to my desk...'help'. Whens she got my computer she stopped and turned saying, "dates". "Im sorry but the date wasnt confurmed" i said crrossing my fingers, for i was lieing. She looked at me and went into her office. **

**Zayns.P.O.V. **

**I was in the room with the boys Eating pizza. I was already 4 and i better get ready for tonight. I went to have shower, i fixed my hair and took a whole hour to decide what to wear. It got to 5:40 pm when i desided to excape, "were you going" said Nial. oh no i was cot "its my night off" i said smileing back and walking out the door. I got into the limo and told the driver her adress. He drove of after droping me off at her place cause i want her to think im a normal person. I took out my glasses and hat. I buzzed her door and she came out. "WOW" i said gob smaked, "you look amazing". "thanks so do you, love the the hat" Hailey said giggling. We got to the resteraunt 'Marios' We ordered Pasta, "What you want to drink? Beer wine?" i said, "i dont drink" she said looking at me. "well have 2 cokes, please" i said to the waitors, She smiled. We talked and talked and talked all night. "sorry we close now" the waitor said with broken english. Wow we talked all night long, we got up and went outside. She decide to go to the 24 shop, I stoud out side why she ran in. "Here" she said smiling and handing me a donut. I just lookde at it, "Eat". I looked at her and took a bite "hmmm, this is good these tast better then the ones i get in that resteront the other day" i said chewing. She giggled and said "you dont get out much. Follow me i know were to go".We ran to the park. When we got inside we sat on the grass and looked up at the stars "there" Hailey shouted pionting her finger at a shooting star, I just looked at her" my granda use to bring me out to the garden in dublin and this shooting star shoots at the same time evey night in every country. I miss him" she said with a fair smile looking down and nodding. I looked at her and she gently took my hand and leened on my sholder. We lied down toghther linking fingers. I woke up and Realised it was 10am, Hailey then woke up when she felt me sitting up, "hey" i said winking "Moornninngg" she said yawning. "is it just me or is there a man with a camera in that bush" she said still have asleep, I sqwinted and herd loads of camera click, "Oh no" i wispered, I jumped up and pulled her up, Then all of a suden i heard Vans and helly copterss all around, "run" i wispered, "What" she said "Run" i shouted grabbing her hand and running. They were following us "Whats going on Cody" Haiey said panting from all the running, Shit i was thinking to myself, i didnt know were to run to i couldnt bring her to the hotle, Then i desided i could since today was the interview, I grabbed her again and ran as quick as i could. When we got there I jumped into the lift. "Cody im confused" She said alittle shocked, "Well since im such good friends with one directioon they follow me to get information out of me" i said sweeting just incase she noticed it was me... zayn! When the elefater stopped we got out and ran to the room, "Wait here" i said stopping her befor we we went in. "Guys ! Guys its me Zayn Listne its time for the interview" "Zayn were have you been" harry said, "Just sit" I said running into my room and getting changed A.S.A.P. "Hey im Zayn Malik, welcome to the one direction stay" I said hoping to god she wouldnt reconise me! "Hey, Ok so first im a big fan and secound im so thank ful for this inter view, Oh weres Cody isnt he joining us" she said looking at the boys... "who" said nial. "Hes, in, in Harrys, bed room, Napping" I said staring at harry and winking. "Oh em ye thats were he is" Said harry. After the interview, Hailey thanked us all and shook our hands, she was walking toweards harrys room to get 'Cody'. I ran and jumped infront of her, "what you doing" i said with a guilty smile. "Hes asleep" Shouted Harry. She just looked at us with a face saying 'these people are crazy' She smiled, "Ok, well when he wakes up can you please tell him i said thank you for such and nice time last night, and to call me on my mobile, Here, give him my number" She said smiling at us, We walked her to the door "thanks for coming" said Loui, "Thank you for having me" she said waving and walking down the cornidor. When we closed the door i sighed with relief. "Oh my god" Shouted harry "You havent told her, have you?" I looked at them with a realy guilty look. "Zayn! you cant keep this up shell**

**tuly find out" Said liem a little angrey. I looked at him "no she wont, im a good lier" I said with a big grin. The boys look at me, harry laughed and so did loui, nial smiled and Liem sulked with his hands crossed.**

***2days later***

**Chapter 3**

**No ones P.O.V.**

**Zayn and Hailey were in Haileys apartment while zayn drank tea hailey painted."you finished" he said getting up and walking to the easel, "yep" she said "Wow thats realy good, why dont you take it as a career" Zayn said hugging her from behind. "I dont know, well first of all painting doesnt pay bills and secound im not that good" she said sighing. She walked over to the sink and washed up. Zayn felt bad and helpless,He then said ugh i have to go now, and hugged her.**

**Zayns.P.O.V.**

**I hate leaving her when i know shes by her self. When i got to the hotle i was a little down and i think the boys could tell i was a bit. "Come on boys, time to pack" said alex texting on his phone, "wait,What? were we going?" i said shocked, "Were going to wales tomorrow night, and were packing now cause we all know how long it takes for loui to pack, his bag" he said with his hands on his hips looking at loui. I was so shocked, MY realation ship was only kicking off with a normal girl who realy likes me...for, well...me. Its was 2am and i was in bed all the boys were asleep ovesly i couldnt, i desided to text hailey and talk to her. **

**Zayn: Hey, cant sleep, are you awak ? :)**

**Hailey: Well i am now. xx**

**Zayn: oh sorry, im going to wales tomorrow night :(**

**Hailey: aww, why?**

**Zayn: going with the 1D boys :'(**

**Hailey: Why the face, i would kill for a holiday im sure youll be back in a couple of days.**

**No i know what to do ill bring her.**

**Zayn: Why dont you go with me ? :D**

**Hailey: sorry i cant aford it :/**

**Zayn: Ill pay the boys get free in anyway XD**

**Hailey: well are you sure it woul be ok with them ?**

**Zayn: of corse they asked me were you coming :)**

**Hailey: well ok, See you tomorrow XD**

**I lied down again and smiled. **

**"hey boys" i said going out the door, The boys looked at eachother. When i got to haileys apartment i had the key so i let myself in. "Hailey, ITs me cody,Hailey" "Yep sorry hun i was in the bathroom" She said, Here hair was tied up with a big clamp clip and her curls just hung from it and her liitle baby hair hangging around her beautiful tanned skin. "Im ready to go to the air port. Weres the boys" she said checking her bag was closed. "Lets go" i picked her bag up and went down the stairs. The driver took the bags of me and opened the door for me i hopped in, When i looked back at hailey she was in shock for she has nver seen any one do somthing like this for her "you coming?" i said as her whole face lit up with a big smile. She nodded and jumped in beside me. "Weres the boys" she said drinking the water that came free with the car "oh em the boys ye ehh there meeting us there" I said, I forgot to text harry to tell him i wasnt going in the same car as them. **

**Zayn: Hey haz sorry for the late notice but i got my own limo to the air port ill meet you there oh btw have news when we get there.**

**Harry: ALex is going to kill you but ok ill tell the boys, what the news.**

**Zayn: i cant tell yet.**

**We were in the car 20 minits all ready. "Im so happy" hailey said looking at me. Wev been dating 4 days now and we havent kissed yet, I think we i want it to be romantic because i think shes the girl for me. When we got to the air port we got out and ran into meet the boys.**

**Liems.P.O.V.**

**"is that, no it coulnt be, its zayn and he has hailey with him" I said with my jaw on the ground."oh no alex is going to kill him" said nial. "hey guys" said zayn holding haileys hand. WE all smiled back. "Hi, zayn can we have a word" I said pulling him away, Hailey went over to the desk and handed in her tickets with Harry. "what are you doing she cant come, does she no about you" I said wispering, Zayn wasnt looking at me he couldnt keep his eyes off hailey, I grabed his chin and pulled it to look at me, "of corse she doesnt know why would i tell her" he said. I hated it when people lied. we walked back to every one and got onto the plain. When she asked were was zayn, Zayn swetted and lied again sayn he wasnt coming till tomorrow. I was getting realy angrey with him I hate liers ! **

**Haileys.P.O.V.**

**This is the happiest i have ever been im in love. My head was on his sholder and his head on mine, He was asleep and he kinda snores a bit but i think its cute. "10 minits till we land please pack up and get ready to land" Said the capton. "Cody" i wisperd "what im awak im awake" he said as i woke him up. He looked at me and smiled "were landing" i said snuggling into him. He took a big breath and kissed my head and snuggled back into me. We were at the hotle me and the room was so big that i think it was bigger then my apartment, there was 3 rooms, Cody gave me the room and said he would sleep on the couch and zayn would get his own room. We all went to bed and fell asleep asap. The next mornig all the boys were still asleep i decised i would go for a swim.**

**Zayns.P.O.V.**

**I woke up when i heard the door close, I wen tinto haileys room and then ran down stairs to find her sitting by the indoor pool she was standing up looking into the water. "Hailey!" i shouted with a big smile, "Hey zayn" she said standing beside me now. Shit i forgot my diskize. "yep thats me...Zayn" i said with a guilty smile. She giggled. "I bet you cant just jump in" i said, "of corse i couldnt jump in, I swan dive in" She said diving in. she was still under the water for 3 secounds and popped her head out with the most beautifl smile. I couldnt help but smile. Whn she got out i rapped her in a towl and started to snuggle into her. When i pulled away from the hug she looked at he and then i desicded that now is the time to man up and go in for the kill. I held the side of her cheek and leened in for a kiss, When our lips met we stayed there for 5 secounds that seemed like 5 hours of heaven. She realised she was kissing me and pulled away and looked at me in horror. "oh my god" she wisperd, i looked at her confused. She smaked me accross the face grabbed her stuff and ran up staris. I ran after her and grabbed her arm and pulled her against the wall, she got away so i lifted her up and she started to scream as i pulled her into the maids closet and closed the door behind us. "Whats wrong" i said as a tir fell from her eye, "no zayn thsi sint wright i dont love you i love cody" she said wiping her eye. I looked down and realised i was zayn and not cody at that piont. "oh, im sorry" I said, she looked at me like i was weird and ran out of the closet. I sighed and walked after her. "Zayn What did you do" shouted liem, When i looked at him he was realy mad, "ye zayn she came in here crying and ran to her room" said nial looking conserned, I wispered to harry to say this. "bye zayn " harry said realy loud so she could her him, "hi cody" said loui trying not to laugh. She Came out of the room and ran to me and gave me the biggest hug. "i herd what happen and i dont blame you i know, here take this and buy what ever you want and get you hair done and stuff and ill meet you out side the hotle at 8" i sadi smillikng giving her my crditcard. She wipped her eyes and said "i cant take this cody" i shhed her and pushed her out the door.**

**Haileys.P.O.V.**

**I cant believ it i get to do all these things for free. I went to the the nerest dress shop and got a bautiful dress then i went to the salon and got my nails and hair i looked at my phone it said it was 7:55pm so i got the limo back to the hotle and ran into the ladies bath room and got my dress and shoes on. **

**Zayn.P.O.V.**

**I was standing at the limo waiting for her. She walked trough the front doors of the hotle with a big smile. She was stunning, she had a beautifl red sparkly dress that came to her knee and was flowy, Black High heels with a matching clutch bag and dimond ear-rings. "hey" Hailey said walking up to me and kissing my cheek, i was lost for words and she giggled. When we got to the fancy frestoraunt and looked at the menu there was the most diusting food on the planit...no wonder they give small portions. We looked at each other and i said "mc donalds" she nodded. we linked fingers and walked down to mc donalds, We then disided it wasnt too late to go to the nirest park and look at the same shooting star. I still felt guilty kissing her today as zayn. "there" she pionted and smiled. We then lookde at eachother. i couldnt do it any more Leim was write its isnt good to lie to some one espectuly if i want a realtionship with that person.I took a big breath and said "hailey, we need to talk". We stod up and faced eachother and held hands. "im not Cody" she laughed and said "of corse you are" i shok my head and took of my glasses, hat and fixed my hair back to my usal self, took of my coat and bow tie, opened one botton and looked at her face just drop she was in shock and her eyes got real wide, I saw a single tear from her and she shook her head "no, that cant be im not in love with Zayn i...i like cody" She backed away and ran off. "Hailey!" i shout for she had already fanished. I took all my stuff up and put them back on. I walked back to the hotle, When i got there i went into her room she was asleep, as was every one else. I took of all my close and lied down on the coach in my boxers. It was 3 am when i was woken up by hailey saying she was scared and wanted me to go and lie in bed with her for she was lonly. We got into bed and i snuggled into her. She turned and looked into my eyes. " i want you" she wipsered, then i got up ontop of her, I bent down and kissed her i then stopped and wipsered into her ear "are you sure" she nodded we kept kissing and then i lied down beside her. Our bodies became one. **

**Harrys.P.O.V.**

**The next mornig all the boys met in the kitchen for some break fast except hailey and 'Cody'. When liem came out he loked at the coach and realised zayn wasnt there. "weres zayn" he said WE all shruged our sholders.**

**Zayns.P.O.V.**

**When i woke up she was staring at me with her beautiful big green eyes. "morning" i said kissing her head "did we?" she nodded. I got up and got dressed she did the same. We came out of the room together. "morning" the boys said smiling. Harry winked, Luoi gave me thums up, laim smiled and nail laughed. We sat down and herd a nock at the door all the boys looked at eachother and looked at hailey "alex" said liem "hide her" wispered nial well distact, I grabbed her hand and ran into our room, "whats going on" said hailey as i shhed her "its alex he hates not famous people so you have hide in here im sorry" i said running out the door. Alex was talking to Harry. "Come on boys theres a show tonight lets not foget our tour list i gave you a day off ok so now back to the celec world get ready for our mic test. NOW" we all jumped and got our shoes on , he was in the car when i was last out "Zayn you just going to leav me her" "no of corse not, ok i no your my cousin ok" she nodded. I grabbed her hand and ran down the stairs and we jumped into the limo. **

**Chapter 4**

**When we got into the limo Alex said "And whos this" We just looked at each other and didnt know what to do. "My cousin" said nail just as i was going to say that. I think it made more sence since she was from ireland and so was he. He gave us a suspious look and sat inbetween me and hailey. "well how come weve never met" Alex said putting his arm over her sholder and looking in to her beautiful green eyes. "Emm, i araived this morning, so i could meet the boys, you know. Big and all" she said trying to make up a lie. He smiled and told the driver to go ahead and bring us to the stage. When we got there he told me and the boys to go in and he would be in, in just a minit with ahiley. I couldnt say no or it might have looked like we were doing something.**

**Haileys.P.O.V.**

**Oh no how am i going to get rid of him. "so nials your cousin, I dont here him talk to much about you", I looked at him and thought for a moment "Well, Emm,Are you sure cause were like best friends" Im terrible at lieing, I just hope he bealives me. When the limo stopped i jumped out but had to wait for him to get out too. He grabbed my hand and forced me to hold his hand down the street to the Stage, every were i looked there was cameras, i felt so incicure about my self i only woke up and didnt even fix my make up, ugh how embarrising. When a man with a camera said "hey alex stand closer to your girlfriend and smile for the front page of Big gossip" Whe i herd the word girl friend i pulled my hand a way looked at all the camera stary eyed and ran for the stage doors, When i got to the doors i flicked my hair back of my face and looked back to see alex giving me the most scaryist eyes iv ever seen and i got a bit scared. The man on the doors let me in. "Zayn" i shouted, the place was so big i ran into the place ever every one would sit and watch the concert it was so big like the O2 or Wembilly. When i went it i was shocked, "zayn" I called again i sighed and walked towards the stage. **

**Zayns.P.O.V.**

**I was about to walk onto the stage when i saw her standing on the stage looking out, she smiled and so did i. "zayn" she called and sighed sitting down on the side of the stage dangiling her legs. When i looked at her, her head was down and she didnt know i was there. "Zayn, please answer me" she said out load "we need to talk" she said again except quieter. My smile went away i didint no what was wrong. "yes" i said walking out onto the stage, She jumped up and looked at me with her big green eyes. "Zayn, its alex" "what about him" i said concerned "alex said" "I love you guys" Said alex walking into the arena smiling and stopping hailey from what she was about to say. When he got on stage he pushed hailey to the side and smiled at me, this made me angrey for he pushed my lover. She looked at me, "you better go zayn tnhe boys are looking for you" he said, i looked at hailey and didnt know if i should leav her with him or bring her so i decide to leav her. I walked by her and walked down the ile to the exit door when i got to the door i looked at her she was looking at me with her hands clasped and a look of fear.**

**Haileys.P.O.V. **

**Whe he walked out those doors i couldnt believ it, he left me her, with some one iv seen befor and thinks im there girl friend. Iturned back around to find him pionting at the door to were the hair and make up were. "Make her pretty atleast" he said slaming the door behind him. I sat on the chair holding the tears. They put angle curls in my hair and gave me big red lips and a beaty spot on my left cheek when i looked into the mirror i didnt even reconise my self, "there you hun all nice a pretty for the red carpet" the stlylest said fixing my shoes. The red carpet zayn any thing about this, i feel empty and lost. I heard a big nock on the door, It was a alex dressed up in a suit with his arm out expecting me to link him down the carpet. I was afraid and insicure i wanted to walk away and go home but i knew if i did alex would do some thing. When we got to the limo the boys were messing and talking then all of a suden when alex and i walked out the stopped and looked, There face dropped to see me and alex arm in arm. "i didnt know you were joining us hailey" said nial "ye and whats going on with you and alex?" said Harry. My head dropped i didnt know what to say, what was i sipose to say. Were going out, Zayns face went red with anger. We got into the limo and once again alex put his arm around me, zayns face still red. I was ashamed. In the car we just did a circle around the building to look like we arrived to the areena. When we got to the front all the boys got out and alex pulled me out. The whole time zayn egnored me and didnt even smilee for any pictures. Alex pulled me against him and put his arms around my waist wispered into my ear smiling "if you love zayn youll do everything i tell you to under stand? great your going to be my girl friend if yo tell any one what i am doing your zayn. his cirir will go bange" and smiled for a picture. I took a big gulp and did every thing i could to impress him so he would hurt zayn. When we got inside and to back stage me and zayn were alone, he kept looking at me, i wanted so badly to tell him about alex. "Zayn theres some thing i need to tell you, but not here" i walked away. After the show there was a after party and alex wouldnt leav my side, i need some way to get away, but what. Thats when i got the idea. "Alex, darling, you look thursty, why i dont i get you a drink" i said with a smile and batting my eye lashes, He nodded and i ran to get him a drink while i was there i got him two. I handed him them but kept one, about ten minits late he was finished and i gave him another and another and another, Eventuly he needed to go to the bath room. That was mychance i ran to zayn and pulled him away from every one. "Zayn listn" "go away you ofesly didnt like me you found better" he walked away and i ran after him "no, please, zayn, you have to listen to me, your going to get hurt" i said begging him to listen "i already have been" and he left me there standing alone, until ale came out and pulled me up to were the cameras were. They shouted 'kiss her, kiss her' I looked at them and then at him he was grinning and turned his head to me, Then he latched on to me and hurt me to think what i was doing i pulled away and ran off, he ran after me. I lost him in the crowd and grabed a taxi. In the taxi i was crying, i was in wales some were iv never been befor. When i got to the hotle, and opened the door i saw zayns coat on the sofa. "zayn, were are you" i shouted i herd a door open to see alex a shiver went down my spine and not the good type. Then when alex closed the door zayn came out of another. I looked at zayn and a single tear was falling down my cheek. Alex walked over to me and grabbed me from behinde kissind my nek slowly. "i expect to see you tomorrow" alex said i went to go into my room but alex told me no i should be with him. so to save the love of my life i did so. When i got into alex's room i was a bit shakey didnt no what to do. He shut the door and i stood there. I could here the boys going into the room were zayn was. alex pushed me up against the wall and started to kiss me. he then started to strip me. I scream pushed him away and kicked him. then ran out the door half naked and started to bang on the boys door. Alex then ran towards me and pulled me back to his room. When Zayn opened the door "Zayn" i screamed while i cryied a river. "zayn help" he jumped and boxed alex around the pleace when harry came out followed by Liem. Luoi and Nail help me back to there room and the others threw alex around the pleace. an hour later i could hear sirenz and i was afraid. Nial handed me a cup of tea while Loui was rubbing my back and flicking through the chanells. Liem, harry and zayn came back with one or two bruzes, "we called the police and hes gone" Said Harry. Zayn looked at me, shok his head and went into liems room. my head dropped and i slept alone in my room. When i woke up the next morning i packed the bags for it was time to go home. Zayn was already awake and in the kitchen. I opened my door and saw him he looked at me. "morning" i said with a smile, no realply. Then all the others came out talking away and there bags packed we go to the limo and waited out side while zayn, loui, nial and leim checked out. "non of it was true harry. he told me if i didnt go with him he would reck your cirirs and hurt you, i couldnt do that to zayn. Harry, I..I..I think i love him" i said he looked at he with big smile and nodded, "he wont believe me" i said agin, he was about to say some thing until the boys jumped on him and we all got into the car. When we got to the air port i said "thank you guys for every thing. Buy zayn" i went to hug him but he pulled away.**

**Chapter 5**

***3 WEEKS LATER***

**Luois.P.O.V.**

**We were in L.A doing a photo shoot and being a little poser zayn was iv never seen him not excited. He was still down about hailey. We were getting hair and make up done when harry came running in with mail "look what i have mail, only one for ". Zayn took it off him and pulled out a magazeen, with a picture of use on it, There was a page marked on it, it was written by Hailey. HE didnt even read it, just threw it on the table and turned around to look in the mirror, We shrugged are sholders. I read it and it was the nicest interview ritton on use. There was also a letter in the envalope, "look" i said opening it. "oh my god theres a hole 400 pound in hear" said harry, Zayn turned around and took the whole letter off use. We glarred at him, he was acting like a diva. "you know she realy likes you she told me the whole story, Alex Thretened her That if she doesnt go along with him he would reck our carirs and hurt you, she didnt want that cant you see it. Oh my god zayn, For godness loves you she told me her self." harry said walking out of the room "dont let some one like her slip away" said nial walking out with harry, We all followed. When we got back to the dressing rooms to find zayn he wasnt there. "zayn, come out mate its your turn for the photo" called Leim, but no answer. I saw a note stuck to the mirror it read. **

**Dear boys i Ow you big time, youv opened my yes to show me whats important and im on my way to London to get married. Zayn :)**

**"Hes going to porpose" i said Laughing "thats crazy he only nos her a while" said Nial, "thats love for you" Said Leim,**

**Zayns.P.O.V.**

**When the flight landed i only had 15 minits before hailey finished work. I grabbed a taxi, but we got stuck in a big traffic jam, So i handed 20 pounds to the driver, got out and ran for it. I then jumped onto a bus. And ran as fast as i could to her office. "is hailey-Rose here" i said panting. "No she quit yester day, Sorry". I put my hands on my head and thought maybe her place. I was on the run again for love couldnt wait. When i got there the door was oppen so i ran up the stairs to her door and banged realy hard on it. "can i help you" a old lady answered. "em is hailey there" I said in shock. "who, oh you probly mean the girl who lived her. No she moved out This morning, she said somthing about home" she closed the door. Home i thought to myself and then realised shes gone back to dublin. I got a taxi back to the air port and booked a ticket to Dublin. On the flight i had laods of fans at me cause i fogot to put my hat and glasses on. When we land i jumped off and ran, I got out side and didnt know were to go. think zayn (flash back) "I love dublin, i live in raheny near the liber" (flash back to RL) I called a taxi "em raheny libery" i said. He drove me and i paid him. Now were i thought to myself. I saw a man walking down the street with his dog, "Excuse me, hi im zayn malik from 1 Direction" "hey im Adam McCarthy" He said shaking my hand "Do you know a girl called Hailey-Rose Mc Carthy" I said showing him a picture, "em yes i do, shes my wife Amys cousin, sheel lives just down this road number 4" He said pionting donw the street I thanked him and ran. When i got to the door I knocked and a realy tall and mussly man answerd saying "hey" He said. "zayn" hailey said coming out of a room. "your this zayn guy, rite then we need a talk" Her brother said glaring at me and i felt so small. "dean no" she said pushing him away "go inside to mom ok ill be there in a minit". She looked at me and crossed her arms "can we talk" i said she looked behind her and stepped out onto the door step. She looked at me again but didnt say any thing "look im realy sorry i didnt know alex did all of that stuff, harry told me, i came here from L.A just to say how sorry i am and please take me back, i love you" i said waiting for an answer. She Looked at the ground and then at me, I finaly Saw that big smile i love. She nodded and i picked her up and spun her around. "oh wait" i said putting her down and neeling on one leg. I opened my bag and took out a bag of harry bows, i looked for a ring, she giggled. "Hailey, will you marry me" i said her face went into shock with a smile. "are you haveing a laugh" she said, I shok my head and then she pulled me up and jumped on me "yes of corse zayn".**

**Nobodys.P.O.V.**

**They held hands and walked into Haileys Parents house. Zayn went pale he was a bit scared of her brother. They walked into the dinning room to see all her family members sitting at a big long table and eating dinner. When every one saw hailey smile, Zayne pale, and them both holding hands they went silient. "every one Zayn and I have something big to tell yous" Haileys Said Smiling. Her mom and dad looked at eachother. HAiley then pushed zayn forward to were her brother was standing, he looked back at her with wide scary eyes, she nodded. "mr...and misses McCarthy" He said Gulping "I am in love with your daughter and every time im away from her i cant stop thinking of her. Her laugh, Smile, eyes, hair,hugs, giggles and her Beautiful personality" He said finaly spitting out and a bit more calm. Haileys parents looked at him. Zayn took a big breath and said "what im trying to say is, May i have her hand in marridge" Zayn crossed his fingers and toes and didnt look at them and thought her brouther would kick him. When he did look up every one was eather smiling or happy crying. "of corse Zayn my dear" Mrs McCarthey said linking arm and smiling up at him. His mouth went to the ground and turned around to Hailey opened his arms and she ran screaming to him. It was 10pm and the adults were only taking out the wiskey. Zayn and hailey were in the kitchen cleaning up, "Zayn this has to be the most happiest day of my life" Hailey said Drying the dishes, "Ye me too the last happiest day was when simon said 1D was on the Xfactor" he smiled remembering the day very well. *Ding-Dong* The bell rang and the dog went running for the door. "Lucky no, bold boy" Hailey Said running after him. "zayn help" She said grabbing hold of the dogs and putting them into the livinging room. WE answered the door together. "oh my god its simon cowell" Said Hailey sqeezing Zayns hand. "Hello" he said smiling. "hey simon, Luoi, Harry, Liem and nial how did you all get here?" "We followed your tracking difise, you no the app!" Said nial waving his phone. We all laughed. Hailey invited themin, When they were walking in, they all congradulated the couple. by now it was 3am and every one was gone hailey and zayn were waving by to simon and the boys who were staying in a hotle in town. I was up against a wall and Zayn up against me with his hands around me looking down at me. When he was about to kiss me Haileys older brother James Coughed and interupted us, Hailey smiled up at zayn and zayn steped back-words clasping his hands and hopping from one foot to the other. Hailey laughed toled James to go away and pulled Zayn bakc in and They kissed Pantionatly for ages. Eventuly they called for a limo to come and pick them up. They said by to haileys parents and toled them that they would see them in a couple of weeks becuase they are going to florida tomorrow to record one directions first ever video. When we got to the Hotle We dropped every thing and jumped straight to the fun part of bed time. The next morning Hailey was dressed and putting her make up on while Zayn tighed his shoes. While we were waiting for the plain to lift off hailey texted her best friend Caoimhe who was studying in Florida at that point, *HEY BABZ :* CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU WHEN I GET THERE YOU NEED TO COME OVER WERE RENTING A BIG VILLA, ILL TEXT YA THE ADRESS SO YOU CAN COME UP OK LOVE YA! Hailey xx*. There was about 3 hours till landing, zayn and Hailey were talking about the wedding, Harry asleep, Loui and Nial colouring in the colouring book that came with the seats and leim reading. "im so exctied to tell Caoimhe about the wedding she doesnt even no i was dating, and espeacaly some one from her favourite band of all time" Hailey said sqeezing Zayns hand and jouncing in her seat, Zayn Grinned at her. When they landed and went to get there lugage, there was a long walk to were the bags were, So Luoi ran after a man with one of thoese carts kicked him off and threw 20 pounds at him, Zayn and hailey couldnt stop laughing and they all hopped on the cart. They finaly found the baggage escalater. Of corse loui and liem jumped up on it and started to do a nija fight, Zayn got a bit angrey and told them to get then, and they did. "thats my bid daddy" hailey said linking him and smuggling in to zayn. Then got the bags and threw them onto the trollies. "shit i forgot about the fans" said Leim to the boys, they looked at eachother and then to hailey, she sighed and said "fine ill go out and tell the diver your coming out. hailey stepped out the door and every one calmed down cause they dont know her so shes not important. About 1 minit later zayn got a message for they all clear. They went out and the gaurds were there holding the girls back. "finaly" laughed nail in the car with every one.**

**Haileys.P.O.V.**

**OMG thats the place were staying in thats bigger than my house. Zayn got out and then helped me out, i was still shocked. When we got into the villa it was so pretty and fress it was like a realy big beach house. I sent the taxt to coaimhe while we were in the que to get our pass ports stamped and she said she will be there in 10 minits. "Loui we only got her dude" I said as he had already messed the kitchen up. I put my hands on my hips and pointed to the mess, and so he cleaned it. Zayn, harry and leim went to the bed rooms to unpack. There was only 4 bedrooms in such a big place. Me and zayn, nial and luoi, Harry and Liem got there own room. I told all the boys to hide when Caoimhe came, just for a minit casue i want to surprize her that she is sleeping in the same house as one direction for a whole mounth. I was cleaning the cups after the tea, Luoi and i wernt talking since i gave out to him, well im talking to him but hes egnoring me, I had to give out to him im the mother of these boys for a mounth. While i was clean the cups i felt some one come up from behind me, rapped there arms around me spun me aroung, put me down and then gave me a kiss on the cheek, wheni turned around it was Luoi with a carret "im sorry kid" he said with a cheeky smile, i couldnt help but laugh. I herd the bell ring, i gasped and told every one to hide. "CAOIMHE !" "HAILEY!" We said hugging, She kicked her bag beside the door and sat on the sofa were the boys were hiding. I was trying not to laugh for they were waving there hands at her head. "AAAA" she scream as harry jumped on her "oh my god hailey, one direction are in your villa" She said panicking "actuly your in ours" said harry. She jumped p and looked at me and i nodded she screamed so loud and hugged them. "but, how?" she sai as zayn was hugging me, "No!" she gasped and i nodded "your going out" she screamed i shook my head and showed her the real ring that zayn was sipose to give me "oh my god hailey" she screamed again and hugged me, When she let go she jumped and banged into harry "oooow" he shouted holding his toe, "oh my god im sorry harry" she said she toched his shoulder and he shrugged her off and stormed into his room. She went red and looked at me, I led her into my room so we could talk more. It was already 6:00pm when zayn told her to get out so me and him could sleep for he was realy serus about his sleep. **

**Caoimhes.P.O.V.**

**I got out and sat on the sofa reading my book. "hey" i herd a voice say, when i looked up it was Nial. "hi" i said smiling, "what you reading" "a book" i said giggling "i no, but what one" he said laughing back "oh, em the one direction book, im real big ran". He came walking over to me and sat besaide me."you want to go for a walk" He said, i nodded. As we walked down the beach we talked for ages about one direction. When we got to the ice cream parlor we ordered double chip chocolate. I was 8 by the time we got home and every one was sitting out on the decking eating pizza. "hey guys" said hailey winking at me, i shook my head. He pulled a chair out for me and sat beside me, he was so kind and sweet. Harry was tweeting, zayn and hailey flirting, leim eating and luoi, well luoi. "i like your top" said nial, "thanks, Jack wills" i said smiling. it was already 12 by the time we finished eating and drinking Leim gone to bed, luoi drunk asleep, Harry finishing his beer, zayn and hailey in the kitchen. Nial was talking to me. "Hailey, Were will i sleep" I shouted into her. She come out of the kitchen, "shit i forgot about that, Harry do you mind?" she said looking at harry "sure" he said winking at me, i we**

**nt red. When i got into harrys room i was already changed, he got stript into his boxers and i blushed. WE lied down and faced eachother. "im sorry for taking your bed" i said rolling over. He smiled, i felt his hand go into mine and we linked fingers, i quickly turned around and looked at him.**

**Haileys.P.O.V.**

**I went out into the hall and shouted realy loud "EVERY ONE GET OUT OF BED YOU FUCKING LAZY BUNCH, TIME FOR THE VIDEO SHOOT". They all jumped out of bed and were standing at there door, I looked at harry and caoimhe they were holding hands, and then quickly let go. "im giving you all 10 minits till that car drives off" i said shaking my heads and hey all ran back to the rooms slamed the door and got dressed realy quickly. I was sitting in the limo with zayn and every one esle we were just waiting for harry to fix his hair, i got out of the t  
>axi and went in to find him fixing his hair and talking to him self. "What are you doing" i said as i shocked him. "my hair em im fixing it" he said, "or for caoimh" i said giggling, he sighed "hailey, please dont tell her, ok i just want to tell her my self" "ok". When we got into the car harry sat beside Caoimhe and they smiled at each other. "ok here we are guys" said the driver, he opened the door for us and we stepped onto the beach. Caoimhe and I sat were the directors were they were only 10 minits on set when zayn got a text from Simon, "whats wrong hun" i said noticing his face dropped. "the moddles cansiled except one" Every ones face went down and down and down. All the boys went to hair and make up and got back into there normal clothes. <strong>

**Louis.P.O.V.**

**this sucks so much we were looking forward for this. I was listning to zayn, nial and harry talk about the girls, and that is wen it hit me. "I have it!" i shouted, "What Lu" said harry, "the girls there pretty and stuff get them to be the modles". The boys looked at each other and ran for the Director to tell him my big idea. "Thats such a good idea and im so proud since its coming from lu" he said lauging, When he texted simon he agreed and he said he has texted the other modle Abigail to come and help. **

**Leim.P.O.V.**

**When It came to the sceen were harry had to go realy close to hailey to sing his bit, The tenchion on set was quiet high. When harry and hailey were litterly 1 inch away and looking right into eachothers eyes, I looked at zayn and he went red in the face. "cut" the director shouted but hailey and harry didnt move they stayed there realy close for ages and wouldnt move at all, "cut" shouted the director again. I looked at zayn he was getting redder and redder by the secound, "He said cut" said zayn storming up to hailey and harry and pushing her away. As he was pushing her away she looked back and he was still looking at her. "HAZ" Loi said clicking his fingures in front of him, HArry blinked and looked down at the ground Thinking to him self.**

**Zayns.P.O.V.**

**As i was walking her to the dressing room she was in space. "what was that about" I shouted, She looked at me confused. "what.." she said, "the director said cut, didnt you here him, or were you 'lost in him eyes or somthing'" i said and she looked at me guiltly. I lookde at her, and stormed off.**

**Haileys.P.O.V.**

**I was left there feeling bad, until i her harry. "You ready babz" he said, i looked at him and smiled we went on a long walk down the beach. "Harry" shouted nial, he was running for us, "harry the director wants to see you and hailey right now!". i looked at harry, he grabbed my hand and we ran for the directors office. "You wanted to see use, Mick?" Harry said panting. "yes, i just got off the phone with simon and he saids he wants a kiss in the viedeo with the 'thats what makes you beutuful ' music video, what we gonna do?". Harry and i looked at eachother, "ok i think zayn would be ok with this, but why did you want to tell use this when were shooting fully tomorrow?" i said. "well thats the catch simon wants a realation ship in the maggaseens to make this more realistik" he said twidling his thumbs, Harry and i looked at eachother, We agreed to talk about it first for a minit, so we went out side to the water and sat down to talk about it.**

**Cpnversation=**

**Harry= so?**

**Hailey= ye... (she said with a sigh)**

**Harry= what do you want to do ?**

**Hailey= I no, what if i got a new name and change my look a bit so when simon decides to break us up we could, go back to , me marrying zayn and you loving caoimhe.**

**Harry= Ye.**

**Harrys.P.O.V.**

**Hailey giggled, When i looked into her eyes, i think i fell for her. I had to wake up, no shes married and in any way i love. "come on haz" she said pulling me up and aughing. We swung eachother around in circles, when we stopped our eyes met but then we clicked and looked away. "em.. lets go" i said, she nodded we pulled our hands away quickly. As we walked to the villa, i was a bit confused iv never felt this way about some one. She opened the door and shut it realy quickly again, we got realy close together and she was a half an inch away from me, she got up on her toes and lened into my ear and wispered "dont tell any one about,us". when she backed away and opened the door we went in, "Hey haz" said caoimhe running up to me and hugging me, "hey babz" she held my hand and we walked into the kitchen. She let go of my hand and walked over to the pot of pasta. Zayn came over to me and shrugged of me purpisly. I looked at him and he looked at me with ebiel eyes. "hailey come on" he shouted as she ran after him.**

**Zayns.P.O.V.**

**"Its time for bed" he said getting stripped, "excuse me" She said taking out her earings. "look your tird hun, get some sleep" Hailey said getting onto the bed and leening over to give me a kiss. As she ws walking out the door she turned and smiled at me. maybe shes write, im tired, i can trust her and in any way harry wouldnt do this to me.**

**Harrys.P.O.V.**

**"leim, your one of my best friends, and i need ahelp" i said getting out a beer for bouth of us. He turns and nods, and then sat on the stool and drank his beer. "whats up haz" "ok well i was on the beach with hailey and the director told me we had to kiss tomorrrow and then go out, so we can be more famouse, but i dont love hailey" I said, he nodded and said "and?" "well when we were told this we both walked down to were the water was and i looked into her eyes, but i felt somthing, nut im in love with caoimhe"i said putting my head in my hands and sighing. "well you cant love hailey cause zayn is going to marry her soon" said leim looking at me in shock that this kind of thing is even happening. "what does hailey think" he said, "i think the same" i said flipping my hair. "hey guys" hailey said coming into the kitchen to get a glass of wine and sat beside us, "what you talking about?" she said looking at us and smiling. Liem said "wow its late its already 1am, and i need to get some sleep for the video tomorrrow" pretending to yawn and walked out the door. "hailey?" i said, when she lifted her head smiling and looking at me with her big green eyes, i was lost for words. "do you like me?" "of corse i do haz,haha" "no i mean do you like me, like me, as in love me" I said she stopped drinking,put her glass down and wiped her lips. She went to say somthing but nothing came out of her mouth. "why would you think that harry?" she said, "well i dont no if i like you or caoimhe". She looked at me and then to the ground "harry dear, you cant love me, for 2 reasons. 1 because im your best friends feonce, 2, because you and caoimhe realy do love each other" She said toching my hand. I though to my self she was write.**

**Chapter 6**

**"so what are we going to do about the kiss tomorrow" i asked her. "im going to kiss you, zayn cant stop me, im doing it for his music viedeo and If he loves me that much he would no that hes the only one for me" she twirling her hair around her finger. The next morning every one actuly got up in time. Hailey came out of the trailor and she looked so different, Her hair was now blong and longer and not brown, taned skin, a white minnie skirt and a bikini top on."come on hailey were needed on set" i said grabbing her hand and walking to the set. When we got there, the director was in his seat, leim and nial and luoi with there arms folded and there gaws on the ground for they havent seen haileys now look, watching us, zayn sitting beside the director, caoimhe beside him and Hailey and i getting ready for our kissing seen. "take one 'what makes you beautuful' sceen 4...action" the director shouted. I took a big breath and we went realy close to eachother, When we were a half an inch away from each other, i was looking down at was batting her big eye lashes, i sang "baby you light up my world like no bady else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwalmed,but when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell" and after i did that i had to kiss her. I stopped held the side of her cheek leened in and kissed her with pasion. After 5 secounds we pulled away and took a step back from each other. "good job guys the press will think your such a great couple" said the director. She wiped her lips and looked at me while i was doing the same. Zayn tod up and sholdered me while by us, "shoot, Zayn" she shouted running after him. I looked at caoimhe, her head was down and she walked away the boys gaws were still on the ground. **

**Nobodys.P.O.V.**

**When hailey ran after zayn he was already at the beach. "ZAYN!" she screamed running up to him as he stopped but didnt turn around. "zayn, Im...Im so...I" "WHAT" he snapped at her.**

**"Why did you run off like that" she said panting from the running. He looked at her and thought. "Why is your hair blond, your skin darker and you never wear minnie skirts. And mostly why the hell did you kiss my best friend?" he said still verry angrey. "zayn, if i new this would of hurt you i wouldnt of done it" she said as her eyes started to fill. He walked off and left hailey there sitting down in the sand with her head in her hands crying. When zayn walked off he went to the park and sat at a beanch with his head in his hands, thinking about what to do, then to the bar.**

**Haileys.P.O.V.**

**I got to the villa and saw every one except caoimhe and zayn. "hey guys" i said, every one looked at me, "Hey hailey" abby said forceing a smile, Leim and nial walked out to the balkeny, Loui came over to abby and walked up behind her took her by the waist and led her to the Balkony. Hailey sighed and called out "HARRY?" she walked into the kitchen to find harry sitting at the table eating an apple. he looked at her, he then put his hand on the chair beside him. When she sat down he said "what we going to do, its love or work". "well were doing this for our loves, i mean i love caoimhe, and you love zayn!" "yes of corse". They paused, and herd a door slam. "were is he" Zayn shouted from the top of his longs. Abby,Louis,Niall and leaim came in from the balcony, and caoimhe from her room with big puffy red cheeks. "Caoimhe" said Hailey coming out of the kitchen with harry. Hailey ran over to her hugging her. "You!" said Zayn, "Zayn" Hailey said looking conserned. "You idiot, how could you i thought we were friend, were not i hate you, you took my girl from me" he "Zayn" i said agin sharply. Zayn ran towards harry and punched him in the face, Harry fell to the gound. Abby looked away caoimhe cried into me and i hugged her. The boys ran for Zayn holding him down "Zayn youv had to many,ok, stop" Naill said, Zayn then pushed them away and then punched Harry twice. I ran over to him "Zayn stop" I said grabbing onto his fist as he was about to hit harry again. "zayn, please stop, ok, im not in love with harry, i did this because simon asked us too,please baby, stop hun" I said putting his fist down and walking up close to him. His cheeks went back to his normal coloure, he looked at me and then harry on the ground and fell to his nees saying "what have I done" he then fell on his back and was asleep. The boys carried him to my bed room, and closed the door. "here" said leim handing harry and ice pack as he was holding caoimhes hand. "look guys were realy sorry all this happened, we thought by doing this we could make the band more popular, well at least thats what simon said" i said looking at everyone. They all smiled, caoimhe hugged harry and everyong said it was ok.**

***the next morning***

**Zayns.P.O.V.**

**"what...What happened" i said waking up to find hailey looking at me. "well, i kiss harry, because simon told us to, just to make the band more famouse, you ran away, got drunk and bet up harry" hailey said looking at me concerend but with a very sorry look in her eyes. "hailey, i dont understand, dont you love me, did i do..." "no, no hunny, of corse i love more than life itself, but i thought if i did this you would understand that i was trying to help you and the boys.(she laughs) i cant believe this all happened because of a kiss... and there was no toung" she said as they both laughed. She then bent down and there lips gently touched like a carbeen ocean hits the sun set. We both got up and held hands walking down to the kitchen to get breackfast befor shooting again. When we got into the kitchen every one stopped, looked at harry and then at me. "harry, im sorry,i.." "no dude, it was me i should of said no, im sorry" we hugged and then got a limo to the set. "hailey and harry, kissing sceen on set now" said the voice in the box. i was looking at hailey who was looking at me and harry. I took a big breath, waited for hailey to finish getting her extentions that nearly hit the ground. I then took her hand and brought her to harry."you, have my permission" i said as they smiled. "caoimhe,its ok with me if you dont want me too" harry said to caoimhe. she smiled and said "shes my best friend, i can trust her" We all went onto the set, Harry said his lines and then kissed hailey. When the director said cut every one smiled hailey ran over to me and jumped on me with her legs wrapped around my waist, kissing me. "Thats a rap" said the director giving the signal for every one to pack up forever now, well till the next one.**

**Haileys.P.O.V.**

**"To promote the song you guys have to go to the local kids hospital" said our new manager Francessca. When leim saw francesca he instinly fell in love with her."ye, eh, emm, ok" said leim trying to speak. When we got to the hospital there was loads of cameras. "oh my god" said zayn looking into the new babys nersary. "i want one" he said said zayn as my eyes opened up to show me that he can care about more than 2 people.**


End file.
